The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia, of the family Begoniaceae, and given the cultivar name, ‘Painter's Palette’. The new cultivar originated from a cross between unknown Begonia rex-cultorum parents. This selection is uniquely characterized by:                1. multicolored broad leaves        2. leaves olive green with silver interveinal white blotches and a dark pink center overlay that covers the whole leaf in the cool season to the center ⅔ in the warm season,        3. maroon leaf backs,        4. a bushy habit,        5. light pink flowers in winter to early spring,        6. tolerant of cool temperatures to 33° F., and        7. excellent vigor.        
Compared to Begonia ‘Salsa’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,339, the new cultivar has leaves that are much larger, with similar coloring to Begonia ‘Salsa’ in the warm season.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (leaf cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by micropropagation as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.